


Two Times When They Did Not Interfered With The Ineffable Plan (And One Time They Did)

by Marquise_de_Clarabas



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise_de_Clarabas/pseuds/Marquise_de_Clarabas
Summary: Three digital drawings for the Sewerexchange 2019, including Jean Valjean, Javert, Cosette, and the barricade, as well as a miracled duck buoy.





	Two Times When They Did Not Interfered With The Ineffable Plan (And One Time They Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdafterdark/gifts).


End file.
